Flynn Rider's Greatest Theft
by alexatheknight
Summary: Flynn Rider is the kingdom's most wanted thief. He's stolen more items than all criminals put together. But there is one theft, one that he'd never expect to steal. Yet he couldn't imagine life without it. For the lovely Anna.


**Hello! :D This is my first ever Tangled fic, but I am so deeply in love with that movie I just had to write a story for it. (:**

**This is for my dear friend, the lovely Anna. (: She loves Tangled just like me (Who doesn't?) so I am dedicating this to her for her birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Annnaaaaaa! :D We've had some good times! Gosh, its been like six months since I joined the forum and met you! Well you're just hilarious and awesome and I'm glad we're friends. (: *hugs* Love you, Frosty! ;D  
**

**Everyone else, I hope you enjoy! Like I said this is my first Tangled fic, so go easy on me. ;)**

* * *

_**Flynn Rider's Greatest Theft**_

* * *

_All those days, chasing down a daydream._  
_All those years, living in a blur._  
_All that time, never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were._

_

* * *

_  
Flynn Rider.

The kingdom's most wanted thief.

He stole the most precious jewels, snatched the most sparkly items, and not to mention all the hearts of the ladies he thefted with his charms and legendary smolder.

Which would explain why he is the kingdom's "most wanted" thief.

He was simply too quick, too fast, and too clever for the kingdom's knights. They'd never catch him.

Flynn had stolen so many countless items. Food, little knick knacks, precious jewelry; why, even the crown of the lost princess.

But there was one thing he had stolen...one precious, beautiful, innocent thing...that he treasured more than anything.

Out of all the things he had ever wanted to steal, he would never have chosen it.

But yet, he didn't know what he'd do without it.

* * *

_Now she's here, shining the starlight._  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know._  
_If she's here, it's crystal clear,_  
_I'm where I need to go._

_

* * *

_

Flynn had met Rapunzel on not very pleasant circumstances.

He had been knocked out by the frying pan she had struck him with. Then, he had awakened by her chameleon sticking his tongue in his ear.

Not the best sort of meeting, don't you think?

She had taken his satchel. The satchel with the crown of the lost princess in it. He needed that satchel. That crown was the most valuable possession of his.

Sadly, Blondie had proposed a deal with him. He had to take her to see the lanterns the king and queen float in the kingdom, lighting the memory of their lost princess. Then she would return his satchel.

With no other choice, Flynn grudgingly agreed.

They had an odd sort of adventure. The first part had composed of Rapunzel's bipolar disorder raging in. Either she was singing and dancing and swinging on a tree shouting in glee, or she was sobbing and shaking in a fetal position shivering at the thought of her mother finding out.

Flynn was confused at first, then simply disturbed. But eventually - being the genius he is - he sought out her problem and decided to be a good man and convince her to go back and give him his satchel back.

That trick hadn't worked too well.

So then Flynn had taken her to the most vicious, barbaric pub near in hopes of scaring her back to her tower. What actually happened was her singing with a bunch of ruffians about their dreams.

Was he the only one who found this odd?

But Flynn Rider had soon started being struck with surprise every moment with her. She was an interesting girl, and he couldn't help be curious about her.

After an episode of all the king's horses and all the king's men finding Flynn and trying to get to him but being defeated by him fighting them with a frying pan and being swooped away by Rapunzel's 70 feet long hair, they got stuck in a dark cave enclosed by many rocks. They couldn't see a thing.

Rapunzel had cried saying it was all her fault and how sorry she was. Flynn had felt very - empty seeing her cry. As if someone had sucked the energy he had had minutes earlier soaring on hair, and left an empty pit of despair.

Seeing as they had no way out and the water seeping through the rocks looked close to drowning them, he decided to lighten up the mood by admitting that his real name was not Flynn Rider, but Eugene Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel had seemed confused at first but then had smiled after he explained his fascination with his fictional hero, Flynnigan Rider. Even though he was embarrassed telling someone his real name and dream, he didn't regret seeing the smile on her face.

After that surprising confession, Rapunzel then admitted the last most shocking thing Flynn had ever expected.

Her 70 feet long blonde hair was magic that glowed when she sang.

While Flynn was still trying to register this all in his mind, Rapunzel had gotten the idea of lighting her hair up so they could see.

Her small voice sounded like bells chiming as she sang. Then her long hair glowed, lighting up the dark cave.

That's when the shock hit.

As if that weren't mind blowing enough, Flynn found out that her magical long hair not only glowed. When she sang, it _healed._

That took a while to settle in. After that - ya know, revealing dark secrets, discovering that she not only had insanely long hair, but insanely long hair that _glowed_ and _healed_ - he had new feelings about Rapunzel. It's as if his eyes had been closed for a long time, but that they were slowly opening so he could see something.

Then, after she tamed the demon horse, he looked at her in awe. When they got to the village market, they opened even more. Seeing her dance and interact with the people fascinated him. It showed this beauty, a kind and caring beauty.

Then, he almost lost her. He didn't like to think of it much. It consisted of him being tied to a boat unconscious, Rapunzel's "mother" tricking her to come home, figuring out Rapunzel was the lost princess, kicking police offers, and well - you get the idea.

* * *

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here, it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go._

_

* * *

_

Flynn fell in love with Rapunzel.

He fell in love with her kindness and the care she showed for everyone.

He fell in love with her trusting and childlike manner.

He fell in love with her glittery green eyes, two shining emeralds.

He fell in love with her beautifully innocent face that he couldn't help but kiss whenever they were together.

But most of all, he loved something he had stolen from her. No, not steal. _Given. _She had offered it to him warmly, and he had obliged immediately, snatching it away.

But he would never use this for personal gain. He would keep it with him forever. His most cherished and beautiful treasure.

Her warm, loving heart.

"Eugene?" called a timid voice from behind. Flynn woke from his thoughts and turned to see the most beautiful girl in his world peering shyly from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" she hesitated before asking.

Flynn grinned and took the satchel off of him. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. He had everything he needed, in his heart.

He walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist, gently capturing her lips with his. When he released he saw her smiling, which he couldn't help but return.

"Never been better," he answered, throwing his arms around her. She held him so close he could feel her heartbeat, emitting from her and him.

"I love you," she whispered.

Flynn nearly died of happiness as he broke out into a huge smile. "I love you."

* * *

_And at last I see the light_,  
_And it's like the fog has lifted._  
_And at last I see the light_,  
_And it's like the sky is new_.  
_And it's warm and real and bright_,  
_And the world has somehow shifted_.  
_All at once, everything is different_,  
_Now that I see you,_

_Now that I...see you._

_

* * *

_

**Review? (:**

**Happy Birthday again, Anna. :D Hope you like it!**

**~Alexa Knight~  
**


End file.
